


Scooby AU

by mikeellee



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bad Jokes, F/M, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Magical Mystery Tour, Mystery Kids, Outer Space, Possessive Behavior, Truth or Dare, don´t believe what you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: An au based on a post where the Scooby gang is all outer gods in disguise. Here we have Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Jubilee as outer gods(and one ancient vampire) who are pretending to be humans, however, the other has no idea this little group is full of non-humans.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: The Lovecraft entities are gathered together and have no idea who is who. Well, I thin L.K would notice Zaova as they are deeply in love, now, the rest? NO. Set in EVO.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Scott Summers got the message that Dani Moonster was captured by a cultist, which, did surprise the young man as the X-men never dealt with people from a cult, but, he has no time to spare, Mirage is in trouble and Cyclops is the only one that can help.

Nightcrawler is right next to him as Scott is driving the van, the X-Jet would be too on the nose and this is a mission that requires stealth and that is one of his strength. Wolverine, Professor X and Storm are in their position as Scott is ready to enact the plan.

“Are you nervous, Scott?” Nightcrawler asked in a carefree way and Scott sometimes even how Nightcrawler can be so calm in situations like this. This is the debut of the newest member of the team. Nightcrawler and no one make any question if this is a good idea, Scott has faith in him and that´s enough.

“….Yes, I´m, I know I should be the tough leader but I can´t help to think that if I do a mistake what will happen” Scott sighs and let go “worry won´t let me accomplish nothing”

“Scott,  as a leader you´ll encounter many obstacles, however, if you stop and let each worry consume you then you´ll be nothing more than a blop” Nightcrawler offers a funny smile as he continues “Life is chaotic as it can be or you learn how to deal with or it will deal with you” Nightcrawler concludes. There´s something ominous in his tone, but, maybe Scott is letting the mission take a toll on him.

“You´re right. I need to be calm and ready to face what will happen, I´m an X-men now, but, I´m still a person” Scott thank Nightcrawler who still have a funny smile on his blue face and is ready to enter in action “Remember code red…” Scott trails off and Nightcrawler chuckles and replies he knows the meaning of each code.

“Scott goes left first and the right, you´ll find her easily this way” Nightcrawler replied and Scott blinks, Nightcrawler seems to always know what the others would ask “I got the location of Mirage, Left and right, do you remember?”

Scott was sure no one, not even Professor X knew the where Mirage was, but, Nightcrawler must be a good hacker.

__________________________________________________________________________

True to Nightcrawler´s word, Dani was in a room that you must take the first left and then right to find, using his laser, Cyclops free Dani from her prison cellar. The man hugs the other girl relieved she wasn’t hurt or worse.

“I´m fine, Scott, ” Dani explained with a smile as things ought to be alright “Thank god you guys found me, this cult is crazy they wanted to sacrifice me for a god….they can´t even speak the deity´s name without shivering”

“It was all thank to Nightcrawler that I could found you, let´s go, be ready, many guards are sure to come here” Scott speaks and Dani nods, but, deep down they wonder why this hall is dessert and why it was so easier to enter. A trap?

If is a trap, where are the others?   
______________________________________________________________________  
Shadowcat is outside of the facility and Scott blinks knowing the young girl was in the mansion,but, she´s here…Oh, Logan must have brought her or she must sneak up on them(on a trip that is in another country and no one noticed? Well, they all are focused on bring Mirage back)

“Kitty!” Dani runs and hugs the teen as well, there´s something maternal in the hug, well, some people are more cut for the family life way earlier. That´s what Scott thought.

“That´s flattering” Kitty replied and before Scott could ask what she meant by that, his communicator is on and Logan explains that the enemies just vanish.

“Oh, you defeat them that easily? Glad to know they are just talking and no bite” Scott replied but Logan is not amused as the teen and explains what he meant in a grave tone.

“I´m saying that the enemies literally vanish before my eyes. There are no enemies on my side nor on Ro´s …and I bet you enter without a problem” Scott did confirm that “Take Mirage out and let´s go home this place is giving me the creepy and I feel like someone is watching us”

“Fine, by the way, Kitty is here too, she sneaks up on your ride again” Scott informs and Logan would like to say is impossible but…then again, maybe she did that(come to think of, Kitty is always there even when there´s no way she could be, well, maybe she has a knack for hiding and stealth)

“Let´s go, Scott, flatter won’t take you anywhere” Kitty replied and Scott obeys with Dani as they are ready to leave. Scott can disagree with Logan with many things, yet, he agrees with one thing. Scott does feel someone is watching him.

________________________________________________________________________

In a pit valley, only a red moon is the source of any semblance of light, the members of the Bad Seed knows where they are and know there´s only one way to leave this place and that´s not an agreeable solution.

Screams filled the air as tentacles tear the men apart and chewing noises can be heard, the leader of this cult run and spot a young girl, with chestnut hair, brown eyes and a pink jacket smiles at him.  As a crystal blue tentacle formed into her hand and her smile are far too bigger to be human.

“Master! Please! We did everything to please you” the leader speaks and the girl shakes her head.

“The wrong deity, I´m, what you humans call, oh right, his wife” and devour the man piece by piece. Nightcrawler shows up on a more smaller scale and Zaorva offers the left arm for him and he accepts.

“I´m surprised that you are taking care of those humans” Zaorva speaks not giving attention to the screams filling the space, the leader still has life, still can scream but not for long.

“Well, It has been some time since I ever watch something grown and I got bored, plus, Cyclops is funny” Nightcrawler replied amused and glad the screams ceased there´s no way to interrupt their conversation now.

“I know you, my other half!” Zaorva replied amused as her eyes are in a deep azure.

“Oh, fine, I just want to spend more and more time with you, I´m still a lovesick fool for you” Nightcrawler replied in good humour even if his mask is cracking and is soiled by blood and flesh.

“Me too, I´m glad you´re here…I don´t fully get the humans as you do, Nyarty” Zaorva chuckles at his reaction to the nickname.

“You´re the only living being that can call me that. As for the humans, they aren´t that complicated to understand” Zaorva pouts a little and now Nightcrawler smiles at that “Guess we are not taking care of such chaotic life…again”

“Yes, we are” her mask is also cracking and smiles now “If I´m mother life does that makes you the father?”

“Of all the human’s things to understand you that is the only one you got a hold on” Nightcrawler offers as a reply as his mask is broken and Zaorva follows the lead. The leader should be grateful he´s dead ´cause see two deities doing what they are doing now would explode his mind.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Dani is happy to be back at the mansion and the New Mutants share the sentiment.

“Scott saved you? It was dangerous?” Rhane asked full with concern.

“Yes, and Kitty was there too” Dani explains and Sunspot scratch his head confused for a moment.

“Wait, Kitty was here all this time, I talk to her” Sunspot replied now switching to Portuguese as in his words, this situation is estranha(strange) Magik agrees but offers a logic solution.

“She must have used a double spell” And everyone agrees, sort of, Magik knows that a double spell requires time and the math is not helping the case here, however, maybe Kitty is far more experience with this spell than Yana.


	2. part 2

N/A: No jubs or Pheonix yet…The New Mutants are just putting things together. They are the Gang here. Rhane is the Scooby(not being cruel, many fanartist make this joke)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)[@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)

[@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)

Rhane Sinclair is a Catholic girl, that´s a given and because she´s very Catholic many uses the old jokes that she´s too religious and can´t use a bikini, Rhane is a Catholic girl, but, she´s not a cliche and she´s ready to show her newest bikini. Dani Moonstar is also ready to use the pool of the mansion and enjoy cute bikinis.

Roberto, Sam, Yana are also ready to enjoy the pool of the mansion, however, Rhane and Dani are the first to be there looking pale than normal and Magik can understand why.

“Where is the pool?” Sam asked confused and Rhane repeats the same question.

The pool is now only ground, not in the sense she´s empty and being cleaned, in the sense, the pool does not exist in the first place. Roberto, Sunspot is confused, but, pipes a suggestion.

“Hey, could be Professor X is playing a prank on us? Remember the last incident? The man vanishes the third floor from your memories, Dick move, in my humble opinion” Roberto adds remembering not so fondly of that incident.

And to prove his point he goes to Rogue, who was inside the mansion reading Edgar Allan Poe´s poems. “Hey, Rogue, are you seeing the pool?”

“What pool?” she lowers her book down and gives this answers “we never had a pool”

Roberto stops smiling and comes back to the New Mutants swearing in Portuguese if Rogue is saying that …something is wrong.

“Wait” Dani take her phone and there´s a picture of a pool where the New Mutants were having fun in the said image. “The pool does exist here…Are you still thinking is Professor X´s game?”

Later, many give the same reply as the Mansion never had a pool, Professor X swears he never had a pool and that´s is not a teaching lesson(Ororo did express how she thought not ethical to make that prank about the third floor) and confirms how the mansion never had a pool.

Magik didn´t let Dani show the photo as something is going on here. She then explains how this is would be a fine suggestion to have a pool.

“No, the water is dangerous” Professor X replied. Kitty enters in the room(or was she in the room the entire time) and smiles “water can be dangerous in abundance, but, if you guys want to play…there´s the hose” Kitty smiles in a maternal way and the New Mutants are using the hose.

“You know, back in Rio, we used to do the Festa da mangueira, but it was because we didn´t have pools…Am I not the only one who thinks this is weird?”

“NO” the others speak and once the Festa da Mangueira is over they did go trace the image of the pool. It was dated in January, and now they are in March, what exactly happened in those 2 months?

“Well, we did fight off the new Brotherhood guys” Sam pipes in.

“No one of them has this power and if they do why take our pool?” Rhane complains.

“Man, if that´s a mutation is the scariest one I have seen” Sunspot repeats in a more serious tone “Is not the pool is missing, someone erases from existence and we are the only ones that remember the pool or …the pool never existed and someone planted this in our minds”

Magik is a witch and knows some spells, but, someone taking memories from a large group of people…and from Professor X?

“Something is going on here” Magik adds carefully. Agatha and Wanda are somewhat her teachers and while both are powerful, especially Agatha, both don´t have the power to do this so effortless “More important, why we are not affected?”

“Maybe someone is looking up for us?” Rhane results in religion to explain this strange phenomenon, the door of their room is open(it is Magik´s room but no one dares to enter when the New Mutants are together) and is Nightcrawler smiling.

“Supper is ready!” Kurt Wagner states with a cheerful smile. Once he leaves Dani makes a question. “Wait, how long is Kurt with us? And Kitty?”

“I…don´t know?”  
_________________________________________________________________________

In Bayville High, the New Mutants are considered Misfits, not because they are mutants, but, because they aren´t afraid to do what they like. Roberto and Sam are a pair that most of the conservative (or plain racist) would frown their eyes at.

Roberto is Latino, have dark skin and is not afraid or ashamed of his culture.

Sam Guthrie is from the southern and is always hanging out with Roberto the most.

Magik is a Russian girl that wears pink and can kick anyone ass, Duncan learns that in a hard way.

Dani Moonstar does not take anyone shit and has great compassion for all animals, even snakes as she was spotted having a cobra as a pet(the Professor convinced her to donate the snake to a more suitable home)

Rhane is not afraid of showing her mutation and likes to talk about cute stuff and is often throwing ideas of the misconception of female werewolves.

“Hey, guys,” Roberto asked once passing by the cafeteria “ is that Thom´s group? Isn´t missing someone?”

Sam look at the group and then remembers “James! Yeah, where is James Fox?” James Fox was a boy who used to do two things bullying and dating, but, lately, no one saw James…no one remembers James.

“Ok, what´s the last thing we remember about James?” Magik asked and they all turn pale.

“He did try to hit on Jean and Kitty” they all speak in unison looking as Kurt and Kitty are there not eating, well, Kurt is and is chuckling as Kitty is showing to be a bit gross out by the food.

“What´s going on?” they all add “Are we in a Scooby Doo´s mystery?”

“Yes, considering all we have seen, we are in a Scooby Doo plot, seems reasonable”  
________________________________________________________________________

“Zaorva, you need to eat human´s food” Kurt states as Kitty rolls her eyes and put the chicken on her mouth and chew.

“You know, not bad…but that James guy was far tastier” she replied and looks at the New Mutants as they are investigating and making theories. “Do you think they will notice?”

“Nah, humans never jump right at us first…” Kurt explained as Zaorva is eating fries “are you having fun?”

“Yes, I want to see what our little kids will do…do we have more James?”

“You know I keep a leg for you”

“Thanks”


	3. prequel

N/A: What´s up with me and prequels? Anyway, this is set after the Mesmero ark in the EVO with a few changes and yes they beat up Apocalypse. A small reference to endless here…look, they may be powerful and important but Zaorva is at the top of the pyramid.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

In the garden of endless is where everything and nothing touches as Zaorva designed to wield the immortal and not even the Insanity itself dares to disturb as Zaorva is tending her garden as idyllic as she can using human and other races as fertilizer. If you´re a bad seed in her cult you´ll be a better fertilizer in her immortal garden.

Death only arrives in the garden if she must and following all the protocols, not even she is above Zaorva. As Zaorva is taking care of the garden(recycle is a word she thought to the humans) one of her heralds is on the entrance of her garden, bowing and wanting to speak with the deity. It´s important.

“Mary, my Herald of the planet Saxion from dimension 555, you may speak” Zaorva is wearing one of her mask, a tamer version of her true self, but, this mask is not enough as the Herald is covering her eyes.

“My lady, I bring news, the X-men of the universe 456 defeat the Apocalypse´s cult and the leader of said Cult, Mesmero, without the aid of any God” Mary finishes her tale and Zaorva knew what happened, but, let Mary continue. “The group even consist of subgroup named New Mutants that did face an Older one in Japan, oh, the Japan of that universe”

“It was a weak one, I admit, but still…I´m impressed, you did well in a report this to me, Mary” And Zaorva choose a human´s mask this time, freckles are her favourite but the deity smiles “I used this mask far too much, I can use a new one”

And now, Mary watches Zaorva with her human mask, a normal girl with blue eyes-so akin to her original form, and Mary couldn´t tell this girl is the deity of life if she didn´t know who the girl truly is.

________________________________________________________________________

Professor X is lecturing the New Mutants in regards to their latest mission, Sunspot used to much fire and Magik´s magic was too dangerous. To prove his point, Professor X calls one of his oldest students, Scott Summer to explain the situation.

Scott has a young body but an old soul, so he asked Shadowcat to back him up.

“Kitty, could you help me out?” Scott asked and Kitty shows up, her presence is a bean of light for the New Mutants as they hug her as children ought to do with their mothers.

“Oh, Scott, you´re also a child yourself, don´t try to be so grown up” Kitty explained and Scott merely nods as he´s resisting the urge to hug her, Scott does not do hugs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“I know you´re here, my love, I can see you as you can see me” Kitty speaks once she´s in her room, alone, and the shadows morphed into the crawling God of Chaos and his mask, blue with golden eyes(gold is the only proof of his real form)

“You seem to favour those X-men? Is because here Professor X is decent?…if we compare with the rest” Nightcrawler jokes and Zaorva can´t deny any of his words.

“They deal with cults of our kin…they faced one of my elder ones, yes, I know, it was the weak one, still …I´m impressed they defeat and are alive” Zaorva explained and Nightcrawler has no bite to use against this feature.

“True, this Magik was not raised by Belasco, she´s different from the rest…and they are always the centre of plans…their plans…I would like to stay here and see the chaos this could bring” Nightcrawler explained amused.

“Oh, you just want to watch the kids with me, it has a long time since we ever raised children together”

“Yes, it does” Nightcrawler speaks softly now and adds “also, you don´t know much about the humans to mix well with them…is everyone X-men who sees will immediately link you with MOTHER?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“That´s why I need to stay here on your side, Zaorva,”

_______________________________________________________________________________

The New Mutants are just getting ready to school when Nightcrawler enters the room in his chipper way and Magik ponder for a minute, just a small minute if Nightcrawler was always with them.

What Am I thinking? Of course, he did help us to defeat Mesmero…right?

Nightcrawler aka Kurt Wagner only smiles in his goofy way as he tells a joke making the others smile.

He is always here…Always, right?

“Magik, come on, Scott won´t wait for us” Kurt speaks and Yana is confused and afraid and she has no idea why. Kurt is always with them…always.


	4. part 4

N/A: This will be divided into 3 parts.

1)  The New Mutants  
The group is united in a space Magik crafted, Yana Rasputin is a talented student and no one can deny such claim as the girl is cable of almost anything.

Space is free for them to share ideas, originally, she created the space so she could watch her movies without receiving spoilers, but, now it has a more important role.

The New Mutants are assembling and throwing what they found out so far, Sunspot and Dani make some discoveries that can be useful.

“As I was saying, I track down what happened among those 3 months and nothing out of normal happens, except, Emma Frost” Roberto explained with a serious expression on his face “Emma Frost aka the White Queen is involved in all this”

Dani take the time to speak “The cult I was kidnapped, White Queen worked as a ’‘freelancer” of the sort, and the same can be said with Mesmero who is an affiliate to the Hellfire" Dani speaks calmly as she goes on with her information “The White Queen is powerful enough to be able to control Professor X and she´s affiliated with group that has no problem in killing us”

Rhane ponders this for a moment “Ok, but, why to mess with their minds and not ours?”

“I have a theory, she is underestimating us” Sam pipes in and Magik agrees as she adds “which is a good thing, not everyone knows my magical level, not everyone knows Sam´s ability, nor Berto ´s, nor Rhane or nor Dani” Magik concluded.

“Ok, now I feel relief and insulted at the same time” Dani speaks crossing her arms and frowning “either way, what we can do?”

“Investigate, everyone, literally everyone, has a weakness and the White Queen must have one” Magik speaks and Rhane adds in the conversation “what? Magneto!” noticing the confusion she explains better “his helmet prevent people from entering in his mind, Scott told me one of those days. Remember his brother Alex is a member of the Brotherhood and…Scott is taking this right well”

“Cool, let´s all ask Magneto for his helmet,” Sam said a bit sarcastically.

“No, what I mean is…if we have a helmet like his…The White Queen can´t read our minds,” Rhane concludes her idea proudly.

“But…how? We can ask Nightcrawler” Dani trails off but Magik already shoots down that idea.

“NO, I don´t think Nightcrawler is a normal student, remember, he´s Mystique´s son and the last thing we want is to cause grief to Kurt” Magik lies as she does not believe Nightcrawler is a real student, however, she needs more evidence before pointing fingers.

“Alex!” Roberto pipes in “he and Scott have a great relationship and more than once Alex was the ambassador of Brotherhood for the X-men and vice versa, sure he can tell what is made the helmet as Magneto did recruit him personally”

The New Mutants nod in favour of the plan.

2) Jean Grey

The Pheonix, the combination of fire and life, is bored having eaten a sun on her way to this galaxy, nothing else seems to bring her joy. The Shiars are good to entertain her, but, she can´t stay in one place for long(and they start to bore Pheonix)

So, when Life itself and Death itself are located on this planet, with this group of mutants, Pheonix wanted to tag along. Of course, it pains her to do so, but, she must be courteous in asking to stay(even to that hideous creature Nyarlathotep)

Fire, life and death are all in their original form.

“May I enter in the X-men?” Pheonix asked.

“Oh, stupid bird, if the X-men were mine the answer would be a huge no, but, Zaorva found them first, so, ask her and I´ll support her decision,” the Crawling God of chaos speaks showing his fangs in a mocking smile.

“I haven´t forgotten what you did in the universe 347, it causes me to work extra hard in that dimension” her crystal blues tentacles wrapped around Pheonix for a moment “swear for your existence you won´t do anything like that or I´ll eat you again”

“I swear! I want to see what the X-men are doing and won´t cause any destruction” Pheonix promised.

“In that case, welcome, and remember your promise as I have stomach for you, FireBird” she threatens and Pheonix understands the consequences.

On the next day, Jean Grey walks among the halls of the school receiving praises from the girls(“she´s so cool, take good grades, is good in sports and is so beautiful”) and love from the boys.

Scott gazes at the scene for a moment. That´s Jean Grey. She´s always was here. And he does not make many questions as the answer is clear.

Magik watches Jean walks and pretends, with great acting skills, that Jean is that older sister figure she admires, in reality, she knows as much Scott knows that Jean Grey is not real.

3) The new girl

Scott Summer has his fair share of oddities(his mind lingers to Kurt, Kitty and Jean) but, this is something the man never thought was possible to exist. Eating lunch with Bobby as Iceman is encouraging him to talk with the new girl.

“Scott, I´m serious, she´s totally checking you out,” Bobby look behind to see the most attractive girl in the school and she is winking at Scott. “Come on, Scott, this is your chance, you said you want to move on from Betsy…that´s a golden opportunity”

Scott looks to the “girl” one last time. Bobby describes her as being a gorgeous blonde, with blue eyes, a nice buxom(“Bobby!” “What she has, you can see it, she´s not hiding”) and is very stylish.

Many boys and girls are around the new girl flirting, even Duncan is there flexing his muscle to the new Girl and Scott is making a great effort to not burst to laugh.

“You know what? Bobby, you seem to want a girlfriend, why you don´t introduce yourself, go on” Scott incentives and Bobby is already up asking one last time if Scott won´t be jealousy “No, trust me, I won´t”

And Bobby is on the herd praising comments on the new girl´s beauty.

Kurt is laughing hard, Kitty is amused ( she thought to herself “but our illusions are not even connected, I mean, some of them is seeing a white girl, some are seeing a black girl and others are seeing a pretty Asian girl…how come they aren´t noticing?”) and Jean is rolling her eyes at such prank.

The New Mutants are looking at the scene with fear as Duncan proclaims he´s got the hottest girl with him and did an intense make out. Only the New Mutants are seeing the new girl as she is…a piece of bread.

“This is really not normal, even to our standers”


	5. part 5

N/A: This will be divided into 3 parts.

1)  The New Mutants  
The group is united in a space Magik crafted, Yana Rasputin is a talented student and no one can deny such claim as the girl is cable of almost anything.

Space is free for them to share ideas, originally, she created the space so she could watch her movies without receiving spoilers, but, now it has a more important role.

The New Mutants are assembling and throwing what they found out so far, Sunspot and Dani make some discoveries that can be useful.

“As I was saying, I track down what happened among those 3 months and nothing out of normal happens, except, Emma Frost” Roberto explained with a serious expression on his face “Emma Frost aka the White Queen is involved in all this”

Dani take the time to speak “The cult I was kidnapped, White Queen worked as a ’‘freelancer” of the sort, and the same can be said with Mesmero who is an affiliate to the Hellfire" Dani speaks calmly as she goes on with her information “The White Queen is powerful enough to be able to control Professor X and she´s affiliated with group that has no problem in killing us”

Rhane ponders this for a moment “Ok, but, why to mess with their minds and not ours?”

“I have a theory, she is underestimating us” Sam pipes in and Magik agrees as she adds “which is a good thing, not everyone knows my magical level, not everyone knows Sam´s ability, nor Berto ´s, nor Rhane or nor Dani” Magik concluded.

“Ok, now I feel relief and insulted at the same time” Dani speaks crossing her arms and frowning “either way, what we can do?”

“Investigate, everyone, literally everyone, has a weakness and the White Queen must have one” Magik speaks and Rhane adds in the conversation “what? Magneto!” noticing the confusion she explains better “his helmet prevent people from entering in his mind, Scott told me one of those days. Remember his brother Alex is a member of the Brotherhood and…Scott is taking this right well”

“Cool, let´s all ask Magneto for his helmet,” Sam said a bit sarcastically.

“No, what I mean is…if we have a helmet like his…The White Queen can´t read our minds,” Rhane concludes her idea proudly.

“But…how? We can ask Nightcrawler” Dani trails off but Magik already shoots down that idea.

“NO, I don´t think Nightcrawler is a normal student, remember, he´s Mystique´s son and the last thing we want is to cause grief to Kurt” Magik lies as she does not believe Nightcrawler is a real student, however, she needs more evidence before pointing fingers.

“Alex!” Roberto pipes in “he and Scott have a great relationship and more than once Alex was the ambassador of Brotherhood for the X-men and vice versa, sure he can tell what is made the helmet as Magneto did recruit him personally”

The New Mutants nod in favour of the plan.

2) Jean Grey

The Pheonix, the combination of fire and life, is bored having eaten a sun on her way to this galaxy, nothing else seems to bring her joy. The Shiars are good to entertain her, but, she can´t stay in one place for long(and they start to bore Pheonix)

So, when Life itself and Death itself are located on this planet, with this group of mutants, Pheonix wanted to tag along. Of course, it pains her to do so, but, she must be courteous in asking to stay(even to that hideous creature Nyarlathotep)

Fire, life and death are all in their original form.

“May I enter in the X-men?” Pheonix asked.

“Oh, stupid bird, if the X-men were mine the answer would be a huge no, but, Zaorva found them first, so, ask her and I´ll support her decision,” the Crawling God of chaos speaks showing his fangs in a mocking smile.

“I haven´t forgotten what you did in the universe 347, it causes me to work extra hard in that dimension” her crystal blues tentacles wrapped around Pheonix for a moment “swear for your existence you won´t do anything like that or I´ll eat you again”

“I swear! I want to see what the X-men are doing and won´t cause any destruction” Pheonix promised.

“In that case, welcome, and remember your promise as I have stomach for you, FireBird” she threatens and Pheonix understands the consequences.

On the next day, Jean Grey walks among the halls of the school receiving praises from the girls(“she´s so cool, take good grades, is good in sports and is so beautiful”) and love from the boys.

Scott gazes at the scene for a moment. That´s Jean Grey. She´s always was here. And he does not make many questions as the answer is clear.

Magik watches Jean walks and pretends, with great acting skills, that Jean is that older sister figure she admires, in reality, she knows as much Scott knows that Jean Grey is not real.

3) The new girl

Scott Summer has his fair share of oddities(his mind lingers to Kurt, Kitty and Jean) but, this is something the man never thought was possible to exist. Eating lunch with Bobby as Iceman is encouraging him to talk with the new girl.

“Scott, I´m serious, she´s totally checking you out,” Bobby look behind to see the most attractive girl in the school and she is winking at Scott. “Come on, Scott, this is your chance, you said you want to move on from Betsy…that´s a golden opportunity”

Scott looks to the “girl” one last time. Bobby describes her as being a gorgeous blonde, with blue eyes, a nice buxom(“Bobby!” “What she has, you can see it, she´s not hiding”) and is very stylish.

Many boys and girls are around the new girl flirting, even Duncan is there flexing his muscle to the new Girl and Scott is making a great effort to not burst to laugh.

“You know what? Bobby, you seem to want a girlfriend, why you don´t introduce yourself, go on” Scott incentives and Bobby is already up asking one last time if Scott won´t be jealousy “No, trust me, I won´t”

And Bobby is on the herd praising comments on the new girl´s beauty.

Kurt is laughing hard, Kitty is amused ( she thought to herself “but our illusions are not even connected, I mean, some of them is seeing a white girl, some are seeing a black girl and others are seeing a pretty Asian girl…how come they aren´t noticing?”) and Jean is rolling her eyes at such prank.

The New Mutants are looking at the scene with fear as Duncan proclaims he´s got the hottest girl with him and did an intense make out. Only the New Mutants are seeing the new girl as she is…a piece of bread.

“This is really not normal, even to our standers”


	6. Small interlude

N/A: What LK does in his spare time? Manipulating Magneto, of course. Since Raven does not exist…LK is Kymri.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Magneto is pacing back and forth in his lair as Kymri is watching the leader of Brotherhood is worried and the metal objects in the room are a clear example of his mood, Kymri is doing her job marvellous and Magneto can´t complain.

“Kymri, are you saying they have a defective power gun? Those people are ready to kill me?!” Magneto exclaims insanely and Kymri is really doing her job perfectly.

“Of course, Erik, the government have your head in every wanted poster…if you don´t do anything…well, your cause will die with you!” Kymri exclaimed passionately and Magento is throwing his helmet away, for a moment, he thought in ask Charles for help, they are/were friends and sure Professor X won´t let him being murder.

Kymri then speaks as she´s regretting her own words “There´s another option, but, are you ready for soiling your hands with blood?”

“As long is not my blood or mutant blood, I´m all ears, Kymri” Magneto answers heaving imaging his own death, for a moment, he could see all his mistakes in the room and only Kymri can save him, yes, only she can.

“The project is being created by Hank Pym in Ladonia, yes, the Avengers named that land Ladonia,” she speaks with a little of humour and continues “kill Pym before he finishes the gun, kill the Avengers before is too late”

Magneto nods and flies away to Ladonia to kill. He needs to kill. He needs to kill. He needs to kill.

Kymri watches Magneto flies away and chuckles. She´s too good on her job  
Magneto is talking with his soldiers, no one mentions how unkempt he looks. His hair is wild, the bags under his eyes and the smile of a true lunatic is freaking even Pietro out and that´s saying something.

“My friends, my family, I saw the light, I saw the light, Kymri will take us, yes, Magneto will take you all to the Promised Land” Magneto then starts to laugh amused.

Pietro then asks “Who is Kymri?”

Magneto looks at the beautiful blue lady, how obtuse his own flesh and blood can be? Kymri is here.

“Kymri, ignore him, I´d know you and you´re here. I know” Magneto is speaking to an empty space and Pietro is starting to worry for his father´s sanity.

Magneto is pacing back and forth as worries are consuming him again, Magda is here, asking the same thing over and over, why did he fail her? No, Magneto never fails and his plans will be fruition, now, Magda will understand.

Magneto is pacing back and forth in the hellish land and is not paying attention to the laughs it issues. His plans will come to fruition.  
Bayville High is right now marked by Magneto flying down and speaking, with all his charisma, of the Crawling God of Chaos and how chaos will save everyone, Professor X was asked to help Erik as the man is out of his mind…but Charles denies that, no, Magneto never have been saner.

‘’ Chaos is the answer, Charles, only chaos!’’

Sometimes, Magneto talks with Kymri and is ever thankfully he found the woman, blue and dangerous and works under Magneto.

In most of the times, Kyrim smiles and offers a derisive smile that Magneto is far too blind to notice. Magneto is working under Kymri and the Crawling God of Chaos is really good in his job.


	7. another interlude

N/A: What LK does in his spare time? Manipulating Magneto, of course. Since Raven does not exist…LK is Kymri.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Magneto is pacing back and forth in his lair as Kymri is watching the leader of Brotherhood is worried and the metal objects in the room are a clear example of his mood, Kymri is doing her job marvellous and Magneto can´t complain.

“Kymri, are you saying they have a defective power gun? Those people are ready to kill me?!” Magneto exclaims insanely and Kymri is really doing her job perfectly.

“Of course, Erik, the government have your head in every wanted poster…if you don´t do anything…well, your cause will die with you!” Kymri exclaimed passionately and Magento is throwing his helmet away, for a moment, he thought in ask Charles for help, they are/were friends and sure Professor X won´t let him being murder.

Kymri then speaks as she´s regretting her own words “There´s another option, but, are you ready for soiling your hands with blood?”

“As long is not my blood or mutant blood, I´m all ears, Kymri” Magneto answers heaving imaging his own death, for a moment, he could see all his mistakes in the room and only Kymri can save him, yes, only she can.

“The project is being created by Hank Pym in Ladonia, yes, the Avengers named that land Ladonia,” she speaks with a little of humour and continues “kill Pym before he finishes the gun, kill the Avengers before is too late”

Magneto nods and flies away to Ladonia to kill. He needs to kill. He needs to kill. He needs to kill.

Kymri watches Magneto flies away and chuckles. She´s too good on her job  
Magneto is talking with his soldiers, no one mentions how unkempt he looks. His hair is wild, the bags under his eyes and the smile of a true lunatic is freaking even Pietro out and that´s saying something.

“My friends, my family, I saw the light, I saw the light, Kymri will take us, yes, Magneto will take you all to the Promised Land” Magneto then starts to laugh amused.

Pietro then asks “Who is Kymri?”

Magneto looks at the beautiful blue lady, how obtuse his own flesh and blood can be? Kymri is here.

“Kymri, ignore him, I´d know you and you´re here. I know” Magneto is speaking to an empty space and Pietro is starting to worry for his father´s sanity.

Magneto is pacing back and forth as worries are consuming him again, Magda is here, asking the same thing over and over, why did he fail her? No, Magneto never fails and his plans will be fruition, now, Magda will understand.

Magneto is pacing back and forth in the hellish land and is not paying attention to the laughs it issues. His plans will come to fruition.  
Bayville High is right now marked by Magneto flying down and speaking, with all his charisma, of the Crawling God of Chaos and how chaos will save everyone, Professor X was asked to help Erik as the man is out of his mind…but Charles denies that, no, Magneto never have been saner.

‘’ Chaos is the answer, Charles, only chaos!’’

Sometimes, Magneto talks with Kymri and is ever thankfully he found the woman, blue and dangerous and works under Magneto.

In most of the times, Kyrim smiles and offers a derisive smile that Magneto is far too blind to notice. Magneto is working under Kymri and the Crawling God of Chaos is really good in his job.


	8. Fantastic Four

N/A: Ok, here we go.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Sue Storm is a woman who pledges alliance with the X-men, even if her husband was on the fence about the matter, to the point she often drops by to help the students. Today, Sue and her oldest son, Richard Reeds, a boy with great powers and only being 7 years old, decide to visit the X-men and this make the blonde woman smile. She´s going to see friendly faces.

“Mommy?” Frankie asked, the boy is often praised as a God, but, he and his family understand he´s just a mutant and needs to be ground to reality, to his humanity “you really don´t like the Avengers?”

“Well, I don´t like how they take sides so easily” Sue replied, her son is a powerful mutant, but, still a child and don´t need to know certain details of her brief time in the Avengers.

_________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers never was the one to analyses deocration´s details, yet, the man was sure the main hall and the dining room weren´t blue. In the dining room is possible to see the lonesome figure of a normal teenage girl smiling in the lonely space and that shouldn´t be so terrifying.  On the other side, Nightcrawler is there in the shadows, a normal picture on the surface…yet, Scott does not want to invade their space(Kurt looks at Scott as a hunter looks at its prey)

What is happening here? Was the room always so blue? Crystal and dark blue mixing in the space and time…screams of the death and horror, what is happening?

“Scott?” Jean asked worry laced in her tone and Scott feels relief and hope once again and a smile graces his lips “are you alright? you´re staring at the door for 5 minutes”

“Fan of blue too?” Jubilee asked with sunglasses indoor and Scott has no room to comment how strange that is.

“No, I was…just thinking about our last mission” Scott can´t and does not want to lie.

“Often thinking about the missions, Scott!” Jean speaks in a soft tone “there´s more in life than missions, come on, let´s do something else. Me and Jubilee were talking about dinner”

“Oh, right, I completely forget about dinner, who will make this time?” Scott asked gladly to leave that door behind.

“Silly Scott!” Jubilee shakes her head amused.

“Yeah, silly Scott, that´s what you get for your mind travel miles and miles away from this galaxy” Jean speaks gently and tap his nose “is your time to make the dinner”

Scott smiles thankful for Jean and this times promises to make a meal Jubilee can eat it. He´s not getting why she´s chuckling at that.

______________________________________________________________________

Sue Storm enters at the school as Frankie shows the way, excited as if he knows where a good present is hidden and soon enough, and soon enough, mother and son are in a blue room, crystal blue, to be more exact, and a figure of a small teenager girl is greeting them.

Sue Storm feels at home(flashes of her mother hit her mind and she can even taste the homemade pies her mother used to make for her kids. She can even see Jonhy eating a large slice) and she´s not questioning anything nor is Frankie.

“Hi, my name is Shadowcat, fellow human” Kitty replied waving at Sue and Frank, who in turn, are in a total state of bliss. “Sit, let´s talk about human things, sex, war, crime and more humane things”

Is not an odd request by the duo as they sit closely to Kitty(not on the same couch, no, they are sitting on the ground) as the teen is still smiling with her deep blue eyes, a deep manly voice echoes through the place, yet, Sue and Frankie see nothing of the ordinary.

“You´re really pretty, miss Shadowcat” Frankie speaks in awe and Kitty nods.

“Thank you, do people are that quickly to throw the word God so easily? especially at a human child?” Kitty asked and Sue answers “Richard thought so, but, it was proven wrong…Frankie is just a child, he has great powers, of course, but not a God, please, believe us, we never intended for anyone to think in such way”

“I know, is ok, I know, now tell me Sue Storms, what is your husband´s goal? Does he want to be a god?” Kitty asked as the room is getting white and white and Sue is now feeling fear.

(The absence of colours! No, anything but that)

“Richard thinks he´s better than all the humans, but, no he does not see himself as God, far too atheist for that” Sue explained. Kitty closes her eyes and opens revealing more blue than ever “hubris, oh, it has been a while…”

The manly voice is speaking something and Sue and Frank don´t want to understand or heard this voice ever again.

“Mr Fantastic is creating a project called Supergenes, which is nothing more than little humans playing as God, destroy this project for me” Kitty orders as a mother would to a son who refuses to clean his own room.

“Oh, we´ll, believe, me and Frankie will do that, trust us” Sue promised.

“Yes, I´ll use my powers if is needed, that project is gone!” Frankie speaks strongly.

“Good, as a mother you´re ought to protect your family, Ben, Jonny, Frankie and …” Now Kitty lunches forwards calmly and gently touch Sue´s belly “and the little girl you carrying”

Frankie is surprised and looks to his mother in awe, it was common knowledge that Sue Storm couldn´t get pregnant again as Frankie´s pregnancy was …far too complex(it was needed a cesarian and according to Dr Reeds and everyone around it was a miracle that Sue didn´t die along with the baby)

Sue is crying. Tears of joy. “Am I expecting a girl?” Frankie asked if he could touch his mother´s belly and the woman lets, Frankie will have a little sister.

“Thank you, thank you so much” Sue speaks and Frankie promised to end his father´s project.  
________________________________________________________________________

“You know…” Nightcrawler leave the shadows once the mother and son are out of the mansion “the humans have a word for that…mommy kink”

“One, I´m the mother of all things, two…EWW” she replied and Kurt merely chuckles amused as now he sits next to Kitty resting his face on her shoulders “So, the Fantastic Four is all yours now?” Kurt asked.

“I´m planning to get Ben and Jonnhy, I suppose that by proxy I would have to accept Reed, but, I pass, I killed Reed’s council” Kitty now is laughing at human´s ignorance “I don´t want to deal with more Reeds…if you want him for your cult…he´s all yours”

“Uhm, I think I´ll”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sue Storm breaks into Reeds’ lab and spares no time to destroy the samples. Frankie shows no mercy as starts to use power to prevent his own father to stretch and save what he can about project Supergenes.

“Sue? Are you out of your mind?” Richard asked. Ben and Jonnhy are there, not to help Richard, but, to make sure the project Supergenes is over forever.

“Darling, all I do is to protect my family, I can´t let you continue on this project” this is her only explanation.

“Ben?!” he asked as his best friend is breaking the machine with such violence that not even Hulk could muster.

“Rick, I´m your best friend, and I´ll always support you, however, playing as God is never wise…I can´t believe I´ll say this, but, not even Dr Doom would do this project and he´s evil”

“Yeah, Rick” Jonnhy states “when not even our greatest supervillain would do this experiment …is time to think about priorities”


	9. Hellfire and revelations

N/A: Set after the discovery of Emma not being behind this, but, it can be standalone. BTW, Zaorva is a Goddess and has all the right to be horny.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Amanda Sefton often likes to sit with Stefan, the Roma boy who stole her heart, virginity and open a new world for her. Sex is a tool she can use and this makes Amanda feel even more entitled, especially, as now she can do magic(lift small objects, change sizes and colours and that ears the moniker of the greatest witch of all time)

She wants nothing more than kiss Stefan right here and now, sadly for the simpleton know as students and staff members of this pathetic school, Amanda and Stefan are brother and sister.

(As if incest is something Amanda should be ashamed. No, this only highlight how special she truly is, as the gods saw how perfect she and Stefan are and made them be united in blood, so they can be united in the flesh)

“Look, is the X-men” Amanda points out to the X-men, no ill feeling for them, just curiosity and pity at the best.

____________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers is doing a magic trick to Jean Grey, who in turn is being surrounded by other girls and some boys( all of them treat Jean as a God and Jean lives a hedonist) look in awe at Jean, however, the red hair is paying attention to the trick.

“Ok, did you choose your card?” Scott asked smiling feeling silly, yet, lately, a bit of silliness is welcome, after all the insanity. Jean nods and Scott asked to put the card back to the deck, and after meddling again, he takes the card.

He takes the card and asks. “Is this your card?”

“You know magic?” asked Jean and looks at the card amused, it was a pokemon card.

“Well, I´m not Magik, but, now you got the Moltress” Scott answers proudly and Jean gives a smirk amused.

“I´d like this card, but, you can keep…to remember of me”

“Because of your hair?”

“Let´s go with that”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jubilee is walking among the school, having free time, and enjoying she is breaking the stereotype of American-Chinese student, and also, vampires. Jubilee hates Romeo and Julieta.

Juliana is a woman who has a vampire club, Jubilee was tempted to see what is all about, yet, is just a club for an ignorant woman to feel superior, she speaks wrongly(the grammar is atrocious) and makes promises that only the desperate believe, case proved, when a girl in need of money is now crying at Juliana asked where is her money.

“I won´t pay…you didn´t do your part” Juliana answers arrogantly.

“The payment is late 3 weeks now, Juliana, I need the money,” the girl asked at the brink of tears.

“I won´t now leave” Juliana demands for her lackeys to take the girl and Jubilee read this book before. The crying girl is running away, yet, Jubilee did give the idea, for the poor girl, to sue Juliana as her schemes are criminal.

“The lawn won´t help me” And leaves, however, Jubilee would like to talk with Juliana.

“Hi, Juliana, right? Do you wanna hear something scary?” Jubilee asked with her fangs exposed.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde is watching the New Mutants as a Hawk, however, the young ones are hardly noticing as they are musing about the Hellfire´s incident, poor things, why little humans often go to the abandoned mansion?

Yet, Kitty does not want to spoil the surprise, she knows by heart, how much humans love to discover things on their own(is the paradox of hubris, in a sense)

“Hey, Kitty, we´re talking about dreams, Camile just dream she was a duck…what was your dream?” Michele asked.

“I dream I was fucking a pharaoh” Kitty replied in a deadbeat tone, yet, the curves of a smile can be seen as her eyes meet Kurt, a boy who was on the other  side with the Brotherhood(Kurt smiles wild and the brotherhood is unsure of what to think)

Michele claps her hands and smiles mischievously. “Oh, you saw that movie too? Clark is really a hot man, he was shirtless in all the scenes” Michele is fawning over the said actor and so are the other girls, and Kitty can take the hint to pretend she was talking about the said actor.

(“He has pretty eyes, so green” “yes, he has pretty eyes”)

Kitty told she needs to go to the bathroom and will be right back(the conversation now is all about this hot actor and his amazing green eyes) as she walks by no longer in the school.

“Zaorva, that´s really kinky” Kurt pipes in as the dimension morphed into something chaotic and hot, literally, fire is erupting as he speaks.

“Well, that’s your damn fault, showing me tentacles like that…that´s evil, you know” Zaova´s crystal blue eyes glow and Kurt´s smile is wild enough to break the mask.

“Well, in that case, you should punish, mein liebes, as much you desire” Kitty only smiles wild enough to crack her mask as her crystal blue tentacles wrapped around him.

Time is relative for them, especially when they are making love, so, when Kitty is back from the bathroom, it has passed only 3 minutes.

________________________________________________________________________

Amanda is watching all those groups and wants something new. “Stefan, my love, I´ll steal someone´s boyfriend…” she points at Kitty. And her brother raises an eyebrow.

“Kitty? But she´s cool, looks like an odd character from an obscure 80´s show” Stefan pipes in.

“No, she´s strange, sometimes is almost as she´s isn´t human…now, I can´t understand why Kurt is so hung up on her…So, a challenge for me” she speaks with confidence as she morphs her green coup into a red one.

“He´ll be impressed by me, but darling” Amanda touches his face “Is just a game, you know who I love”

“Do I?” and leaves Amanda behind.

______________________________________________________________________________

The school is finally over and everyone is heading back, Rhane is almost ready to go home (and freak out about everything) when she forgets her cellphone,  once retrieve the cellphone, Rhane smells blood and walking fast she spots Juliana and her cronies dead in the club room, their throat is open.

No wild animal could do what happened here.

What is going here?  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Jubilee, did you eat?” Jean asked

“Sorry, Jean, I did, but don´t worry, the vampire club has good snacks”

Jean nods. “I don´t care if you want to drink blood, Jubilee is fine by me, just don´t drink from my group”  the vampire gazes at Jean for a moment and adds.

“Sure, if your group let mine be in peace”

“I´ll deal with Duncan, no one of your group will have trouble, I promise”

Rogue enters in the room, asking if Jubilee wants to join the game, Rogue is not Jean´s biggest fan and neither is Jean, but, no reason for not being civil. Jubilee nods and goes to Rogue, Jean is noticing how Jubilee is leading the way.

Vampires are an interesting thing.

__________________________________________________________________________

Magik is trying to cast a spell when suddenly she heard moans of pain, this leads Magik to search the source of the moans and is greet with Kitty on top of Kurt.

Magik is regretting everything.


	10. Magic

N/A: So, yeah, this idea writes itself. Zaorva still pegs

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ)[@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

Amanda Setton has calculus in the first period, and as fates want, is the only class Kurt Wagner does not have with Kitty Pryde, so, she can put in practice her plan.

She tries to use a more provoking dress and even wear her hair in a different style, yet, Kurt Wagner is far more interested in the calculus. She tries a different approach as she drops her pen and asked Kurt for a new one.

Kurt only replies in the thickest German sentence ever. The South Bavarian accent makes impossible to anyone gets what´s the meaning of his words. Amanda huffs angrily.

Kurt is amused.

On the next day, Amanda tries talking in German with Kurt, to catch his attention, however, the boy is wearing ear-pods. On the next day, he was doing a test and no one could talk to him, on the next, it was a German holiday, and so and on.

Amanda is bemused. Is almost as if he does not want to talk with her(Why? She´s one of the prettiest girls in this school) and every time she sees him, in the recess, Kitty is often on his lap.

That´s shameful.

On the next day, Amanda is dropping the good act and goes straight to Kurt. “Kurt, I like you, and I want to get to know you better” she proclaims sure of herself that Kurt will get the hint.

Kurt titles his head and speaks, free of any accent. “But and your boyfriend, that nice boy I saw you making out under the bleachers, what´s his name? Oh, right Stefan”

The word has a magic effect as everyone stop whatever they were doing to look at Amanda. The girl tries to change the subject(“guys, come on, is another Stefan” “Nein, est this Stefan, brown hair, one golden earing, and very tall, I even take a picture …you two look like a tumbler couple” and he showed the picture.)

Amanda didn´t show up the next day. Kitty is on his lap, eating french fries. “So, what do you reckon she will do now?”

“Continue with her love life, their child´s name is Annabelle and it will grow up with health problems, asthma and won´t be too thrill to find out his uncle and father are the same person” and snickers at this. Zaorva bites his ear, unaware(or not caring) by some wolves whistles she got.

“Be nice”

“You love to top me”

“You love to get peg”

_________________________________________________________________________

The failure of Hellfire´s mansion/academy is not forgotten and won´t be for a long time(if is ever possible to forget such fact as someone lighting Emma Frost on fire) not wanting to be in the X-men mansion, Magik decides to learn.

The Firebird is a clue, but, a clue of what? The only person who can understand such symbols is her old professor, Agatha, the woman taught Wanda everything she knows and Magik respects the woman greatly(even if her past was not exactly honourable)

“A Firebird? Now, that´s something Destiny knows more than me, gods, I´m afraid, are a subject I never dare to venture” Agatha explained and then touches Yana´s hand, only to immediately throw away as violent and afraid as possible.

“IT HAS EYES ON YOU. IT HAS MASKS. IT IS HERE. IT IS HERE” Agatha speaks and is looking at the room, her own room looks distorted and macabre now, “Magik, I´m banning you from entering here, leave NOW. IT IS FOLLOWING YOU”

Only when Magik is out of her sight, Agatha finally stays at easy. Finally, her room is back to normal. “It is here”


	11. Revenge

N/A: LK knows revenge. Not sorry for Amanda, oh, mystery plot will be hiatus here. Not sure if is the right word here.

@djinmer4

Bayville High School has their fair share of juicy gossips, last year, two boys were caught kissing and it sparks a discussion on gay rights in the school, some are favour, some are against, in the end, nothing bad happens to the boys, but, Bayville High won´t be parade in Gay rights, however, as no one harassed the boys and the gossip is quickly forgotten, that´s more than ok.

The boys dated and ending up breaking up as they had almost little in common with each other, except their own sexuality.

* * *

 

The point is, Bayville loves gossip, so, when they think two boys kissing won´t ever be topped, a new gossip/rumour takes its spotlight. Amanda Stefon and Stefan Stefon were caught in a love web....and also in a parental relationship with each other.

Stefan passed from popular boy, to someone no one wants to hang out, and the soccer team cut him completely. The same happens to Amanda as people are giving the nasty glare, she claims it was photoshop and even proved to main popular girls how it is easy to make two people kiss in an image.

Yes, but, the rumours of you banging your brother won´t fade away so easily. Amanda is learning this in a hard way, people are being hostile to Stefan and hostility leads to violence, finally, prompting headmaster Kelly to call to the parents.

"What? This is absurd my daughter and my son" Mrs Stefton speaks with disgust. "No, she like that German boy, right?"

Mr Stefton seems to not take his wife´s word as he looks at Stefan and one idea goes to his mind.

"Militar school?" Amanda shouts as if this was aimed to herself "No, you can´t Stefan won´t survive" she is crying and begging and see this display the man knows, he already knows what is really happening between his kids.

"Amanda, my decision is final" the man speaks with a frosty tone. Amanda cries when Stefan leaves and Mrs Stefton wants to believe is a brotherly thing...yet she knows too.

Kurt Wagner watches as Amanda is a shell of her former self, her magic is erratic and he wonders if she got the hint, oh, who cares, Kurt is not done yet.

Amanda still tries to come closer to Kurt, it´s socially acceptable and people are starting to think it was Stefan who corrupts Amanda(she´s moody and often would like to stay in any other place than home or school)

Stefan does not write back to Amanda.

Amanda only cries.

"Love me" she corned Kurt, the odd German boy, with venom in her eyes. "I lost...I lost my brother"her lover, her everything for this boy who is not even looking into her eyes "love me or I´ll make your life a living hell"

Kurt laughs, not a laughter a boy would have, not a laughter a mutant have, instead, something else.

"No, is your tiny brain can understand this word" Kurt speaks. And Amanda huffs as she uses her magic, and the vending machine who is blue is now red, she has a mad look on her face.

Kurt leaves and laughs.

Kurt and Kitty are eating together and Amanda is gritting her teeth at the scene. Where´s Stefan?

In the military School expelled Stefan for terrible behaviour, actually, the boy is being searched by the police as he´s the primary suspect of killing another student.

Amanda is fed up, if she can´t have her beloved, why this Kitty can have Kurt? She´ll use her magic to do something. Anything. Images of hurt or even dead Kitty dances in her mind (and often follow of severe headaches, the type she feels so much pain she can´t even move)

"Kitty Pryde!" the said girl was drinking soda(but...the vending machine is broke, no, wait, where that sandwich comes from?) "Die!" she shoots her magical beam, yet, nothing happens, only Kitty laughing as she leaves Amanda alone.

Her magic is gone. Her popularity is gone. And Stefan is nowhere. Amanda feels her sanity cracking and wants to kill Kitty, drink her blood(the headaches are so strong, she throws up because of it)

"Stefan, my love" her own voice can be heard in many cellphones, tablets and notebooks as a video is being watched by everyone. "make love to me, impregnate me, be the father of our child"

Amanda remembers that beautiful day...but how is on the screen?

Amanda runs as she´s no longer the great Amanda Szardos, she´s nothing and Kurt watches the scene smiling cruelly.

"Oh, Kurt, you do know how to torture" Kitty pipes in eating a new sandwich.

"Of course, my love, this is not the first nor last time" Kurt promises.

No one heard about Amanda, no one cares for Amanda and the bright future she often fantasy is dead and gone.


	12. Photo

N/A: The mystery can´t drag on forever.

Rogue is the one who notices that the New Mutants are not well and think they need a free time to relax, so, with that in mind, Jubilee let Rogue bring the teens to the group as in her words "the more, the merry"

The group likes to hang out and talk shit, yet, Jubilee appears to be the leader, even if no one uses the word. The New Mutants are in the mall and the memories of Emma Frost are still vivid. Until Sunspot decides to share a bit of information on what´s going on with Rogue.

"So, let´s see if I get this right, you guys went to the Hellfire and Emma Frost combust on flames and no one is going to tell Prof X because...you all think something bigger is controlling us?" Rogue asked and Magik nods. "I won't say is impossible, however, have you all thought that fighting with whatever this may be on your own is a bad idea"

"No, we thought we could resolve on our own...and that´s was a big mistake" Rhane confirms and Dani nods as she adds "Something is wrong here"

"We´re X-men, is like that all the time" Rogue pipes in after a moment, "I think we must talk with the Professor and the other adults, whatever it is, is better to face together, ok?" Rogue instructed kindly and the New Mutants feel more confident and suddenly, they all believe to be able to face whatever this is.

They´re the X-men together they can win.

Jubilee is back and the mood increases, in fact, even Yana is up to shopping(something new in regards to the witch) and it was a fun and normal experience.

Rhane, liking Dani´s hat, she brought as Jubilee did say it matches her and she´s right, decides to take a selfie. After the first selfie, everyone takes many selfies together, soon, is time to go back.

"Hey, can I see the photos?" Yana asked "I´m trying to remember the name of the shop we got the sunglasses," she asked Rhane as Yana is in clear doubt about such a silly situation.

"Sure, hold on" Rhane goes to her cellphone and now her face is pale "wait, we did take selfies with Jubilee, right?"

"Yes, we did" Dani answer not getting her point. Roberto, Sam and Rogue are having fun as Jubilee is telling a funny story.

"Where is Jubilee in any photo?" Rhane whispers as she shows each photo with everyone in the group, everyone but Jubilee. And now, a new piece of information is added.

Vampires are real.


	13. The truth

N/A: Time to come to clean Scott.

In the yard of Bayville High school, many teenagers are talking about several subjects, each teenager is in a unique group to fit their taste, however, Spike Monroe is sitting quietly and looking ahead and sighing.

Tabbitha Smith was loudly talking with Amara, her girl, as she often proclaims, notices Spike gazing and sighing and decides to do have word with the boy.

"Hey, boy!" she claps her hand hard on the wood table prompting Spike to notice herself. "whatcha looking at?"

Spike hissed at her to Tabbitha to be silent as the girl sits next to Spike on the empty wood table. Her eyes travel to where Spike was watching and smirks. "Looking at Melissa again? Spike...you´d have a crush and you´re being creepy"

Spike now gazes at Tabbitha and back to Melissa Jones, the girl is wearing an orange dress which goes well with her dark skin and with her newly red hair(many girls are changing their hair colour to look a bit like Jean, just to prove how popular Jean Grey is) and finally Spike replies."ok, I guess I´m being a bit creepy, staring at her like that...is just I have no idea what to do"

Tabbitha only rolls her eyes and decides to share her wisdom. "I´ve no idea why you boys love to talk about us as if we are something out a Lovecraft novel, I´ll tell you a secret, we girls aren´t outer gods, Spike" Tabbitha concludes and of course, the table was never empty as Kurt, Kitty and Jean are there. Of course, they were always on the table.

"Yes, Spike, we girls aren´t outer gods" Jean and Kitty confirm amused and Kurt chuckles. Tabbitha nods gladly Kitty and Jean are on her side. "See, Spike? if you want to ask Melissa is just going there"

Spike is unsure. "Well, but...what I said? She´s not an outer god" he jokes "I can´t just kill goats to her name" Spike chuckles nervously. Kurt laughs amused, however, Tabbitha swear his voice was rough and deep too much from a teenager boy. Oh, must be a German thing.

"How did Kurt ask you out?" Spike inquiries and Tabbitha is curious as well. And Kurt smiles widely, yet, who answers it was Kitty. "He sacrifices thousands and thousands of souls to me" Kitty then smiles friendly and of course, she´s joking.

Jean pipes in. "He just talks to her as you should do with Melissa" and Tabbitha would like to crack a joke about her and Scott, however, green eyes told to not start.

Spike rose from his position. And Jean give one last piece of information to help. "Melissa likes flowers, her family has a flower shop and she dreams taking care of the shop, so, you can go from there" Spike thank Jean and he thought Kurt would give a piece of advice.

"Nah, you can´t afford this type of advice, not from me," Kurt respond and Spike goes to talk with his crush. Tabbitha watches and ponders if she´ll say yes.

"Boys! always thinking we´re something way outer of this world" Tabbitha shakes her head. Kitty, Jean and even Kurt laugh at that and Tabbitha know she´s a funny person.

Spike is back and it seems Melissa said yes to a date. "Girls aren´t outer god" Spike fist pump in the air. Jean and Kitty laugh as Kurt is too amused. Tabbitha then, as she did give some advice, is trying to cash in a favour.

"If we´re going to follow that logic, you all own us a favour" Kurt replied and Spike and Tabbitha agree on whole heart, of course, as Kurt was here the entire time.

"Yes, of course," Spike and Tabbitha speak in unison. Kitty and Jean are amused.

___________________________________________________________________________

Magik is facing Professor X with dread, the other members of New Mutant are silent as Storm, Wolverine and Dr MCcoy are taking the new source of information and Scott Summer is silent.

"So, you´re saying there´s something more powerful than Apocalypse and IT killed Emma Frost, wipe out the pool and any memory of the pool and IT is behind Susan Storm and the Fantastic Four's bizarre behaviour" Professor X replied remembering how Susan Storm´s last interview talking about family and motherhood with such devotion and her belly can be spotted now, 4 months ever since Susan put her feet on the mansion.

Magik has a photo of the said pool and everyone was there. Logan looks at the photo, not a photoshop expert, but, he can know when someone is lying and no one New Mutant is lying or cracking a joke.

Storm is a bit at loss. "So, Jubilee is a vampire, are you sure?" Ororo asked and Rhane nods and pipes in "That´s why she can´t be here, we think she´s already under the spell of a vampire"

Storm closes her eyes and adds. "Then is not a regular vampire," Dr MCcoy asked what she´s talking and Ororo offer a better explanation. "Blade, I´ve met him a few years before joining the X-men, and I did meet vampires, the regular vampire will only drink your blood...but ancient vampires are far, far more powerful, they can control how you feel and you won´t want to leave if the ancient vampire does not want"

Professor X nods and looks at Scott, knowing he wants to confess something, but, won´t spy into his mind. Meanwhile, Scott thinks about Jean Grey.

Am I being stupid? Can I know trust in her word?

Scott remembers his talk with Jean Grey and how she´s not human, she´s not hiding this, not from him, and is he thinking with his head or the lower head?

No, whatever it is, the safety of the team matters more.

  
"Professor, I want to confess, Jean Grey is not exactly human either, I´ve known this for a while and I think she´s far more powerful than an ancient vampire" and Scott continues to confess "I´d notice for a while things aren´t normal, but, I thought we were saved as Jean promised to not hurt us...I made an error, however, she´s far more powerful than Apocalypse and ...yes, I made an error"

Logan didn´t react at this information well. "Slim, what the fuck?" and Professor X asked permission to enter into Scott´s head to see if he´s being controlled and to see more evidence.

A minute passed and Scott was never being controlled.

Scott, beating yourself down, won´t help, but, you like the New Mutants tried to solve everything on your own.

"Scott is not being controlled nor acted on an ill wish, he wanted to help and if he did that...sure he understand this person is not human and far more powerful...Kids, we´re the X-men, we should act together, that´s what this creature or creatures want" Professor X demolish "if we give in to fear and despair, then, the creatures won"

The New Mutants and Scott are feeling ashamed, however, Scott refuses to mope and asked what they can do.

"Bidding time, Destiny is our best chance, so, Logan and Ororo will go, no!" Professor X speaks strongly when the New Mutants tried to protest "The creatures expected you all to go to Destiny and who can´t say they won´t kill Destiny? Now, they won´t pay attention to Logan and Ororo leaving to a new mission" and Logan takes the lead.

"Destiny takes many shapes and is not in the US right now, " now Logan looks grumpy as he continues " I´ve some contacts who spot Destiny in...Canada, new face, but the smell is the same"

"Then...we´ll ask help to Blade to deal with a vampire" Ororo offered the solution with a heavy heart, Jubilee is a student she liked deeply, but...if she´s an ancient vampire...

"And...we´ll act as we know nothing" Scott speaks and Professor X confirms, Dr MCcoy is silent and pipes in. "You think...the creatures is also controlling Magneto and the Brotherhood?"

"Is...a possibility"

A plan is made and Dr MCcoy can´t complain, the new student´s safety comes first, but, now...who is human and who is not, is a question they need an answer quickly.

_________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers is conflicted, far too much, a part of him wanted to be quiet about Jean Grey and the other...fear her deeply, he only saw a glimpse of her power and that´s enough to cause a huge impression.

Maybe I've got a thing for dangerous girls, first was Betsy, now, a girl who can kill everyone with a snap of her fingers.

As he comes close to his room, in the vain hope to sleep, Jean Grey is there and Scott is not surprised.

"You told about me" Jean speaks not holding anger or sadness.

"Yes, I´m sorry, this could be a secret forever" Scott answers honestly and Jean nods and gently put her hands on his face, only after he let this action to proceed.

"You never take the sunglass?" Jean asked looking at said sunglass.

"Yes, is...a way to help to control my powers" is the truth, yet, Scott shouldn´t feel so sad. Jean, then, ask something "do you trust me?"

Scott knows she´s not human. Knows she can kill her and yet despite everything, Scott only nods. Jean takes the sunglass kindly and Scott´s eyes aren´t shutting lasers. He can see Jean Grey and her bright red hair.

"So, that´s how your eyes truly are" Jean replied amused. "You have pretty eyes Scott and a beautiful mind and that´s rare, even for me"

Scott touches Jean´s hair twirling the locks on his finger and he can see the fire, if only by a second. "Well, you´re pretty rare too"

The mystery will be over and when is finally revealed, what they will do?

 

 


	14. A small break

N/A: IT in the school is a fun idea, now, Zaorva and LK trying to meddle in the student´s life are amusing. This is another interlude, I´ll go back to the mystery and Blade will make an appearance here. Today, let´s just see how our fav eldritch couple is faring.

1) Math.

Math is a class not many people like, even the ones that take good grades, so, is a big surprise that lately the class Miss Thomas is now such a popular one, not because math is cool, is more because of the new student. Kitty Pryde.

The woman has always a vacant expression and gazes upon the ceiling for hours, wordless and does hide the fact she´s not carrying or listening to what the teacher is talking. That´s the beauty of the situation.

Miss Thomas violently clap her ruler to gain attention, Bobby, who was almost sleeping jolt ready to face the teacher, Kitty, however, still gazes to the ceiling ignoring the sound.

A peeved Miss Thomas did the sound again and asked in a huff something directly to Kitty. "Miss Pryde, what is the result of the problem?"

Kitty yawns and without breaking, eye contact with the ceiling adds. "1.245" the tone is devoid of emotion and Miss Thomas grith her teeth as once again Kitty is right.

An idea struck into her mind, a devious one, Miss Thoma quickly write on the clipboard a new equation, one she knows has no result and asked Kitty to solve it.

"Silly human, the solution for this is 2" Kitty responds now gazing to Miss Thomas with a boring expression, Miss Thomas was ready to say she´s lying, until, she saw the girl is correct...

"That is to be the toughest math question of all time" Miss Thomas replied not seeing how Kitty answer so quickly.

"That´s because humans aren´t that imaginative if I were to do the question...you wouldn´t answer even if you were immortal" some people snickers and some take photos or selfies of another Miss Thomas´s burn time.

"If you think you´re so smart, why don´t you leave?" Miss Thomas give the ultimate and Kitty takes the bait. "That´s the best idea you give today, I can now focus on more important stuff" and Kitty leaves the classroom much to Miss Thomas´s astonishment.

Another meme of Kitty Pryde. What an alien girl.

2) Movies and dreams.

Professor Marcus is a firm believer of "I´ll only believe if my eyes see it" so, when the department of movies of the University of Bayville created a project about myths, the man didn´t share the same enthusiasm as his co-workers, especially as Professor Marcus will have to show the short movies to his class.

Well, he thought bemused, let´s end this already.

"Class, today, we´ll see a project made by the students of Bayville university, a short of movies about" and he sighs think the myth itself is lame "the crawling god of chaos and Zaorva" the man is bemused and Kurt Wagner only smiles and Kitty rest her head on his shoulder. Oh, young love is cute.

The first move depicts the crawling God as something nasty and gross, the joke here is that the creature is so ugly that it need a sensor bar to block it, Kurt laughs amused at that and Kitty is bored as that "zaorva" is a blonde white woman.

Cliche, Kitty thought, really cliche.

The second movie, show the crawling god and Zaorva as a dog and a cat, an interesting take as the dog in the movie resembles an Egyptian God. Kitty is amused enough to ask this to him. "Did you have a similar mask?"

"Yes and no, that´s clearly Anubis...but I´d have a similar mask...he hates when I use and that´s prompt me to wear more often"

And the last movie shows an interesting take, it was interesting enough to make Kitty pay more attention, is crawling god as an Egyptian woman and killing white supremacist for fun and Zaorva as a Japanese man. In the movie, people think is odd how an Egyptian woman is dating a man that clearly belongs to Japan feudal.

"Darling, even in movies you don´t get the humans" IT replied amused as in the movies Zaorva, the man, has no real understanding of subtle. "Oh, shush, I like this one...sometimes, people forget I´m the patron of Japan"

The movies are over and many are talking about the myth of crawling god and Zaorva and some comments are being louder than the other. Susan is complaining about one thing in the first movie.

"Why she loves IT? she´s so beautiful and IT is so...ugly" Susan replied and many agree, how come a goddess as pretty as Zaorva can love a monster like IT?

"Well, Zaorva is more than a pretty thing, but, if I must give a reason...maybe the phrase beautiful nightmare born from those two" Kitty explained and Kurt chuckles amused as starts to cuddling with Kitty.

Professor Marcus respond to some of the questions about the myth with a real disdain that Kurt notices and is focused on. "Professor Marcus, you don´t believe in the crawling god?" Kurt asked amused.

"Of course not, crawling gods and zaorvas are nothing by a feeble attempt to explain the world, something bad happened? oh, it must be IT. Something good happened? is Zaorva...is primitive" the man concluded and Kurt humming loudly.

Professor Marcus didn´t return on the next day, some of his friends get concern and go to see Marcus, only to see the man alive in the couch of his house, however, the man shows a corpse-like estate, his eyes are red as the man refuses to close them and the man is muttering something.

"Don´t go sleep. Is not real, don´t go sleep, is not real"

3) Anything

Kurt Wagner is a popular boy, at least, popular in a realistic way, Jean is the queen who lives a hedonist life and Kurt does not need this...at least, not yet.

So, in his popularity some girls do fall for him, even knowing he only has eyes(all of them) to his Katzchen(oh, Zaorva, how did you conquer IT´s heart?) but one girl dares to at least try.

Ironic enough, the girl is friends with Amanda...well, she used to be. Cassandra Smith is in love with Kurt Wagner and has no shame in confessing to the boy.

"I love you, Kurt, and I was wondering if you feel something for me" the girl is shivering and thoughts of rejection are filling into her mind, Kurt can´t reject her...not another rejection and Kurt smiles kindly.

"How much do you love me?" he asked kindly and the girl saw this as a big yes to her confession.

"A lot, I would do anything for you"

"Anything? Well...there´s one thing you can do for me" Kurt speaks in a soothing tone and the girl listen. The next day no one saw the girl and Kurt is smirking all the way.

4) Girls

Jean Grey and Jubilee have a friendship that few can understand, in fact, Jubilee, Jean and Kitty have a strange friendship. One is too chipper, the other walk as she owns the place(and she does) and the last one seems to be always in another planet(sometimes, she laughs at that)

And the trio has pretty great harmony, however, sometimes, Kitty and Jean would throw heads and in moments like that people ask help from Kurt and Scott.

At this exact moment, Jean is talking, spitting insults at Kitty, who is returning the insults with cold indifference and this is making Jean mad by the minute. Jubilee did try to make the fight ceased, but, without success.

"Admit, you did steal it" Jean accused.

"Careful, bird brain, don´t point your finger at me unless you want to die" Kitty answers and the fight would begin, and the disguise would be dammed, when Kurt shows Jean the stolen item.

"Oh, you mean this? Sorry, I took earlier, sorry Jean" Kurt replied without caring and looking at Kitty who is bemused.

"Another of your tricks?" she asked Kurt who only shurgs and Scott makes sure Jean is not about to blow up the school, meanwhile, Jubilee is eating with Rogue, well, she did mention she already eat and is watching Rogue eats her lunch.

"Aren´t you hungry?" Rogue asked.

"No, I already eat, besides, you shouldn´t eat too much of this...is bad for your blood" Jubilee explained and Rogue nods as she starts complaining about the mosquito´s bite she got from last night.


	15. Blade

N/A: Yeah, Blade is here. Jubilee is about to have a bad day.

Blade is a hunter of vampires and a vampire himself, a combination that does not render him many favours in this world. One day, Blade meets young Ororo Monroe and sense that this kid, at time, will be something else and had her number, now, Blade hates older man hitting on young girls and hate Twilight with a passion, so, when he gives his phone was a professional manoeuvre as Ororo did defeat one vampire and Blade can guess the girl will face more vampires in her life.

When Blade´s cellphone rings, smash mouth I´m a Believer, aside from earning a few giggles, it also prompts Blade to answer and get proven correct as Storm, from the X-men asked him a favour, turns out, the X-men are dealing with an ancient vampire and Blade can only pray for the safety of the students.

“Guys, buck up, we´re going to Bayville” Blade answers in a cool fashion, meanwhile, Deadpool raises his hand and speak freely. “Ah, the author remembers me, thanking aside the great mete joke, you can´t just say for us to back up and not give details, life is not a movie”

Blade sighs and adds more details. “Got it, ancient vampire, do they sparkle?”

“Wade, O swear to god, if you don´t stop with those jokes, you will get your mouth shut” Blade threats and Wade can only answer “Dude, don´t be like Wolverine the origins, don´t be like that”

  
Scott Summers is looking in the huge crowd of people for one person in specific, and this time, is not Jean Grey, and when his eyes spot Kurt Wagner walking in a relaxed form, Scott finally found his target, without waiting for a proper reply, Scott put an arm on Kurt´s should and is rewards by having his attention.

(Is odd, Scott feels eyes on him, but, no one in the crown is looking at him)

“Kurt, if you have plans for tonight, you got to cancel, cause we´re dealing with an emergency and we need your help” Scott speaks as a leader and Kurt is watching him, blinking in confusion and smirking(again, the eyes are still present)

“Ok, captain, lead the way” Kurt speaks with a kind heart, yet, Scott is uneasy. The eyes are still on Scott and he knows…Jean is not here.

“Kurt, I need you and the rest of the team to be aware of the situation and you, Kurt, need to be strong on this one, ok?” Scott speaks hoping to sound convincing. Sam is the only one who is not pleased with Kurt´s presence here.

Spike, Tabbitha, Bobby, the new mutants, Rogue, Kurt and Scott are in an open space, and, Kurt notices that Jubilee, Jean and Kitty aren´t present and Scott explains why. “Look, I know everyone here does not believe in the supernatural, much less in gods or vampires, but…Jubilee is one and Jean is not something human and I suspect Kitty may be a vampire too or something else”

Kurt chuckles amused hiding his smirk with his hand, of course, the others didn´t believe until Scott give proofs. Rouge, once taking the collar she often wears show the marks, while insisting is just mosquito´s bites.

“Rogue, a mosquito´s bite that resembles teeth? Jubilee is a vampire and to top of all, an ancient one” Scott concludes and the New Mutants explain the situation to Rogue who is in disbelief state, until, realization sink in.

Kurt watches as Sam is avoiding looking at Kurt. “And you think my girlfriend is a vampire?” Kurt asked a little offended, really, comparing Kitty to a fairy Kurt can understand (one of her masks is very fae alike) now a vampire? That´s new.

Scott, noticing how the others don´t want to talk with Kurt about how strange Kitty can be, and a presence of a vampire, and whatever Jean is (“A god relate to fire” “gee, Scott, now is not the time to gush over your crush”) this enhance Kitty´s oddities to 100% and people aren´t sure if she´s human.

“Kurt, she speaks about a Dark Pharaoh with such fondness…I can guarantee the people who spoke about him…aren´t good” Scott replied and Kurt narrows his eyes bemused. “But, we don´t have any proof, maybe, Kitty is human and Jean and Jubilee are using her, what I´m trying to say is…we don´t know what Kitty is and she may be in danger…you as her boyfriend may know and deserve to know what will happen”

Kurt crosses his arms, and Sam as well the other New Mutants, swear this is similar to a pharaoh, or maybe, his presence is making them thinking in one. “And what will happen?”

“We call a great vampire hunter to kill Jubilee, we call Blade”

Jubilee could feel a telltale in the air. Kitty as well and Jean too. Something different is about to happen and Kitty knows and is ready, hardly, anything a mortal can think or conjure will impress Kitty(well, she really like that book and podcast about Galaxy hitcher series way more than that loser of Lovecraft)

“Something is coming….towards you, Jubilee” Kitty warned to the ancient vampire. Jubilee, then, asks one thing “how can you know? You know nothing about humans, but, you know anything else”

Kitty points at Jean bored “Let´s say I´m her boss” and Jean is peeved but does not refute the explanation.

Blade and his crew shows with his guns shooting at Jubilee, the bullets, of course, are made from a rare and special item that can kill vampires, Jubilee as an ancient vampire does not die from the bullet, but, it hurt.

“Ouch!” Jubilee replied attempting to mask the pain with humour and Jean is healing the vampire much to Blade´s confusion. In a solid minute, Jubilee is back at her feet as if nothing happens. “Not cool, little boy, not cool.”

Kitty is only looking at Blade. “Storm called you, Jubilee they found out you´re an ancient vampire” Kitty announced and Jubilee only give a loud duh. Her fangs are ready and as her eyes are red, the woman is not fond of being shot.

Wade jump from the glass and is about to shoot, except, he noticed the vampire´s form and hesitated and this makes him get the throw to the wall. Jean is bemused, some humans are strange and others are stupid.

“Go away, I´m not in the mood to fight” Jean speaks and Kitty yawns as Blade uses his swords to fight Jubilee, however, ancient vampires are far more powerful than regular ones and his blade did little to damage her.

“Humans!” Jean speaks and Kitty nods. Wade is confused as never in his life a vampire shows up as a normal teenager.

“Oh no, the author put me in a moral dilemma! Curse you author!” Wade curses at the wind and Jubilee manages to defeat Blade easily as well shaming him for shot first, talk later. His sword was a break and Jubilee is lecturing Blade as he´s a little boy.  
“Did no one ever tell you it was rude to shoot like that? Now, listen here, Blade and friend” Her blood eyes are also focused on Wade as they are listening, in a total trance, as the ancient vampire is giving orders. “I´d not want to kill you, Blade, there are many bad vampires out there, however, today you and your team aren´t here…and you, friend,” Jubilee looks at Wade who robotically gives his name making Jubilee blinks surprised “you also aren´t here, in fact, there´s no mission. Go home”

Jean clear her throat and speak about the cellphone. “Don´t forget the cellphone…humans love to track cellphones”

Kitty, to everyone(Jean and Jubilee), surprised did erase the contact and the phone call easily. She may not get humans but she understands their technology. She hopes Storm won´t be too mad, but, Kitty does not want to Jubilee to die nor deal with more vampire hunters.

Then, Blade and Deadpool are leaving realizing there´s no mission today and can use some time off.

“Ok, is the time of the truth, Kitty, who are you?” Jubilee asked confused.

“Zaorva, she´s Phoenix and Kurt is IT” Kitty laughs remembering the movie IT and how, ironically, Kurt does not like clowns.

“Well, isn´t that something?” Jean answer a bit amused, then adds “what we´ll do next?”

“Well, let´s see what the Black Pharaoh is planning, the charade has to end eventually” Kitty speaks calmly and Jubilee nods, after all, humans get old so quickly. Such a fragile life.

 


	16. The end?

N/A: Now, finally the conclusion...Do I know how to make a mystery? Look, the problem is that something can´t be unsolved for long, so, if the new mutants want answers…IT will give to him.

Scott Summers is a young boy that has nightmares, or better yet, has painful memories he remembers vividly. His deadbeat father leaving him, how he lost his younger brother and how people did react to his mutation. However, this dream/nightmare is different. For starts, it feels way too real and Scott is not known for having such lucid dreams.

Second, he can see Rogue, Bobby and the New Mutants (along with Logan and Ororo, and, even the Professor X) in the same place and both of them are equally confused. “Not a dream?” Scott asked and Prof X already proof it was not, in fact, the man has no idea where they all are.

The place was a pitch black, yet, they can see each other perfectly. Rogue is not having a good feeling and takes her gloves out in case a villain tries to attack, except, when she takes her glove her skin starts to melt. “What?!” she screams in panic and soon Rogue herself is melting, until, there´s no Rogue.

A voice laughs at their pain and fears. Yana conjure her soulsword in the hopes this would make whatever happening over, sadly, it only makes the laugh go maniacal and…unhuman. “Cute girls and their cute swords, let me take that” the voice speaks and then the soulsword is gone as well Magik.

Sunspot is shooting at anything in a desperate fashion, it was supposed to come out the fire, instead, is ice…that is slowly engulfing his person. Dani is morphed into something she never liked, a bear, and Rhane is a small dog, Sam is turned into smokes and Ororo can´t breathe as she´s trapped in a small place(she´s in a box again)

Scott tries to shoot at the voice, tries to get Ororo free same as Logan, yet, nothing solves. Soon, Logan becomes ageing until he´s nothing but a sack of old bones, too old to do anything, even think properly.

“See, Scott, she asked me to spare you, but, I disagree, if you´re going to let vampires hunters gone free you must be punished as the others, however, at Pheonix´s insistence, at Jean´s plead…Your punishment will be bland” the voice has a smile set with sharp teeth “of course, my concept of bland may differ from yours”

“What are you?” Professor X tries to use his power but nothing, only a burst of amused laughter comes at this pathetic try. “Are you the Shadow King?” Prof X asked afraid, he once, and only once, meet the Shadow King. He does not wish to repeat that experience.

“Shadow King? That´s what you come up to? No, Bald man, I´m something far worse than a body snatcher” and a big claw materialized out of nowhere holding Prof X in captivity “I´m an elder god, oh, my manners” and in a minute the heads of the New Mutants pop up in the ground of this hellish dimension, along with the others X-men. “the gang was up to investigate what was going on and never get a clear solution, I would love to see all of you going mad as you go further and further to know what is going on, but, Kitty wants you all to remain sane, so, spoilers” the big and demonic smiles is back “forgive me for this, but, Kitty is really adamant about your mental health” his tone is apologetic and is almost as if he´s sincere and that makes the situation even more bizarre.

“I´m Nyarlathotep” the sinister smile is back with a politeness that is not helping disguise the horrific revelation “also know as Kurt Wagner, Kitty is Zaorva, Jean Grey is the Pheonix and Jubilee, as you find out brilliantly may I add, is an ancient vampire” the revelation has the exact effect as IT was hoping for. “Now, send Blade to kill Jubilee was not a good move and is the reason for all of this, personally? I´d admit enjoying this more than I should” It concludes and suddenly a sound of crunching is heard as Prof X is a nice snack.

“And you, Scott Summers, here´s your punishment” IT speaks as Scott wakes up sweating in dread, for a moment, Scott would like to think it was a mere nightmare, however, the marks on his arm prove otherwise.

On the next day, the mood is devoid of any sound as all the members are moulding over what they just dream. Ororo admits to not like vampires and is not fond of intimidation, yet, she does not have that nightmare again nor she wants to send Blade to kill an Ancient vampire again.

“Then, what we do?” Logan asked feeling fear for the first time in his life, at least, showing fear for once in his life. “we can´t kick them out, we have 3 elder gods and one ancient vampire here…what we do?”

The New Mutants, for once in their lives, are the ones giving orders to the adults. “Look, they are far too powerful, even if we managed to gather all the mutants to fight against them, all the magical users, it would be in vain” Magik adds.

Sunspot is remembering how he turns into ice and how Bobby was forgotten in the shadows of that place, they´re still sane, still the same, yet, they are marked.  
“What we can do” Dani pipes in “is hope for a peaceful co-existence” and the answer was not well liked, but, no one refused.

“Scott, the Pheonix seems to like you, maybe, you could talk to her about…keeping IT out of our dreams” Rhane suggested and Scott nods remembering the jokes Bobby did for his taste in girls “you love dangerous girls, the most dangerous the better” and yes, it seems Bobby is right.

“And…Zaorva?” Ororo and Rogue asked. “Isn´t she the good one?”

Dani shakes her head. “She´s still an elder god, and she´s…IT´s girlfriend/wife, I´m not clear, either way, she´ll pick IT´s side no matter what, yes, she´s deemed as good, but, don´t confuse goodness with weakness, Zaorva can do a lot more damage than IT”

“And…Jubilee, what we do about that? She can´t suck blood from the students” Scott asked and Magik nods as she gives a solution. “We can try talk with Jubilee and make an agreement, no sucking blood from the students and we won´t call any more Blades, we can even talk with Pheonix about this, but, she´ll stay as long she wants”

They all gulp and wonder why the elder gods, among so many people in this world, are so interested in the X-men. It was a silent question, that sadly for them, was answer it. “Oh, is because you defeat Apocalypse, that impressed me very much” Kitty materialized in the room with a smile, some feels a comfort (now, is a bit alien as Kitty was never human) gives the unasked question. “You know, there´s a universe where you guys didn´t defeat Apocalypse so quickly and…that version was not really good, that´s why I had to change it, anyway, you all impressed and I want to see more of what the X-men of this dimension can do” Kitty clap her hands to prove her point and then speaks how the food is going to be ready in 10 minutes.

Once gone, They all pinch their noses for a moment, as now they have 3 elder gods and one ancient vampire under their roof, it would be almost a sitcom if it wasn´t so scary.


End file.
